


Peters Insufferable Day

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Flash is a bully, Friday is a Good AI, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sensory Overload, a small amount of irondad and spiderson at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Basically Peter is having an awful day after a nightmare filled night.I suck at summaries, i promise the story isn't as bad as the summary.





	Peters Insufferable Day

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this is my first work. Its probably bad. Please leave comments and constructive criticism. DON'T COMMENT JUST TO BE NASTY!!

Peter knew as soon as his weary eyes fluttered open that today was going to be a bad day. As soon as he made a move to get out of bed, the previous thought was scrapped, a bad day? Today was going to be insufferable. He hadn’t gone to bed the night before, or maybe it would count as today, until 2am. This was due to a mix of patrol until midnight and then some last minuet maths homework and some revision for a test on top of that. Even after he had dragged his exhausted body to his bed he couldn’t sleep, haunted by nightmares. Yup, today was going to be absolutely awful.

After peter had finally dragged himself out of bed and sleepwalked through his morning routine, he set of for school.

At the door he was met by a suspicious May, “Are you ok?” She asked “It’s just, you look like you haven’t slept for a week and at the same time like you just ran through a hedge backwards.” She tried to sound upbeat but peter could hear the worry in her tone.

Peter sighed slightly before turning to his aunt “I’ll be fine, don’t worry, it’s just some late-night homework catching up on me.” He hoped she would believe his lie because he didn’t want her trying to blame being Spiderman on this, that would be a disaster that would probably end in him telling her about the nightmares and that was a whole can of worms he didn’t want to open, never mind drag May into.

May gave him a slightly unsure look, before deciding to trust him, “Don’t forget you are going to the complex after school” she adds as he starts to leave “I have a late-night hospital shift and I’m working the weekend ones as well so you are staying over with Tony.” May was taking lots of extra shifts at the moment because it was the run up to Christmas and May always wanted to make Peters life as normal and good as it could be, and that included a good Christmas.

Peter nodded before walking out the door and towards the subway station, thanking all the stars in the night sky that it was Friday, just one more school day and he could rest, or the next best thing, work in one of the compounds labs with Mr Stark until he collapsed from exhaustion.

As Peter arrived at school he felt his phone vibrate, he fished it out his pocket and looked at what it said;  
“One new unread message”  
His screed read. A sense of doom filled Peter as he clicked on the flashing icon,  
Ned, “Sorry, won’t be in school today, I’m sick”  
Peter, “oh no, what am I going to do without my Guy in the chair, Be better soon or else”  
Ned, “Sorry, I should be back tomorrow”

Just as Peter read the last text, he heard the school bell ring. Today was going to be a long day, He scratched out his earlier thought about today being insufferable and replaced it with the thought that today was going to be the absolute worst day of his whole week, no, Month! He thought about upping it to year but decided to see how the day progressed first, and with that thought train done he headed to his first lesson.

Just as he had feared the day progressed slowly and badly. He got in trouble 4 times during one lesson (Maths if you care enough to wonder which one) for not paying attention and ruined his practical in chemistry. By lunch his day was bad enough, so obviously Flash just had to wander other and ‘accidentally’ push him into the lockers and then when he managed to stand back up ‘accidentally’ trip him so he dropped all his books. Don’t we all ‘love’ Flash and his ‘hilarious’ antics?!?! 

By the time last period rolled around, Peter couldn’t think about how his day could get any worse!  
JINKS  
And just like that his day went from worst to……. To……. I don’t know, worse than worst.

Just as Peter sat down in his seat for last lesson, he heard it, or maybe he didn’t, how was he to know if he was imagining the high-pitched ringing in his ears. After 5 minutes a dull pounding began in his head and he suddenly became painfully aware of his surroundings; The scratching of pen on paper, someone tapping a pen, the smells of a classroom, his classmates chatter, how uncomfortable his chair was, the brightness of the lights.

OH, NO!! not now. Not today. 

Peter knew he was having a sensory overload. He got them a lot since his new powers, especially when he was tired or stressed, or when he didn’t eat enough. Peter realised with a wince that due to Flashes bullying (Why did he bully him anyway? Didn’t he have something better and more productive to do like homework or ……. Anything really…… knitting scarves? Does it matter? Anything that involved leaving peter to do what he wanted on his own) Peter had never had time to get lunch.

Peter knew there was nothing he or anyone else could do now, he would have to wait it out. Because there was nothing to be done, Peter decided not to tell anyone. He had got good at pretending to be ok and hiding stuff since becoming Spiderman.

After sitting in agony for the remainder of the lesson, trying not to show something was wrong, but also unable to think of anything but the pounding in his head, the last bell rang, hurting Peters head even more but still filling him with the freedom feeling of the weekend. He staggered out of the classroom, trying to pretend to be ok, and out into the car park, wincing at the sudden brightness of the sun.

As soon as Peter saw Happy’s car, he put on his best poker face and walked as normally as he could. He slid into the backseat and as soon as his seat belt was done up, they were off, driving down town to the avenger’s compound.

Happy was worried. The kid was in the back of his car like every Friday but he seemed, different. His face was pale and he wasn’t chatting his head off like normal. When he tried to start up a conversation the kid had just given one-word answers and looked pained. Unsure what to do he asked Peter if he was ok but after being answered with a quick, maybe too quick, “I’m fine Mr Happy” he decided to drop it, if something was wrong Mr Stark was sure to figure it out.

Peter spent the entire ride in agony, trying his best not to whimper and/or make happy suspicious. He was fairly sure he had failed on at least one of these points but Happy didn’t say anything after his answer about being ok, so he decided to just focus on getting enough energy to go and work in the lab with Mr Stark when he arrived.  
Peter still hadn’t perked up when the car pulled into the compound and Happy watched as the kid dragged himself from the car, but as soon as he remembered where he was, he straightened up and tried to look like his head didn’t feel like it was about to explode. He didn’t manage very well but it was something.

Peter entered the compound and quickly entered the lift. F.R.I.D.A.Y’s strangely humane voice filled the space;  
“Hello Mr Parker”  
Peter tried not to whimper at the sudden noise, and almost like she heard and understood FRIDAY’s voice quieted and her tone softened.  
“Should I take you to the floor Boss is on?”  
Peter nodded in reply, sure that FRIDAY would see, and sure enough the lift moved down, towards Mr Starks personal labs.

All the time during the ride, Peter was reading himself for getting off and acting like he was fine, putting on his poker face and act normal, not weak, not whiney, just normal, strong, Spiderman like.

Sadly, for Peter as soon as he left the lift and into the lab all his resolve disappeared. The bright lights, the blaring music, he could even hear the whirring of the electrics if that was possible, oh well it is now.

He sunk down until he was curled up on the floor, his eyes were practically glued shut and his hands were plastered over his ears to try and block out any sound.

Before Tony could turn around to greet his favourite intern, Peter was a shivering, crying pile of pain. As soon as Tony saw him, he rushed over, falling to his knees next to the whimpering boy. After trying and failing to talk to the poor child, Tony turned to his AI for answers;

“FRIDAY” he called “what’s happening”  
FRIDAY responded to his question at a lower tone, matching to the one she used in a lift “Mr Parker appears to be having a sensory overload, appropriate action would be to get him somewhere Dark, quiet and somewhere he feels safe until it passes”  
After hearing this info Tony gathered the poor teen into his arms, Peter tried to fight him but the pounding in his head was too strong to give him any option of doing anything but allowing Tony to pick him up and carry him to wherever they were going.

As they entered a dark room Peter vagile recognised as his own, Peter felt some of the pain in his head leave, it wasn’t instant relief as he had hoped but it helped. Tony laid him on his bed and made sure he was as comfy as he could be before asking the important question;  
“Peter” he softly whispered “how are you feeling”  
In the darkness Tony could see Peters eyes crack open, just a smidge  
“’m ok Mr Stark, ‘m ok”

Tony laughed gently at Peters voice  
“no, you’re not” he muttered as perched for a moment next to the bed, knowing that Peter liked having the people he counted as family close “can you be truthful for a moment”  
“I’ll be truthful if you stay” Peter mumbled out, weakness making his normal embarrassment at appearing clingy go away. He knew that if anything would keep the nightmares at bay it would be Tony.  
Tony laughed again, he never laughed as much as he did around Peter, but complied, pulling a chair up so he was next to the young spider.  
“thanks” Peter whispered

Peter had been right, today was insufferable, but so long as Tony never threw him out or got bored of their evenings in the lab and as long as Peters family always stayed close, his days could never get TOO far away from ok. And with that thought his eyes closed and the nightmares that had been haunting him for weeks didn’t come, and he finally got the good night’s sleep he had been needing for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually made it this far!! If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comments. :) :)


End file.
